AWA Adventures
by Ldrmas
Summary: What happens to Sora, Demyx, Axel, Roxas, and a whole lot of other KH characters at a place we all adore? The untold adventures of Anime Weekend Atlanta! AkuRoku, Zemyx, Soriku, and others!
1. Chapter 1

Axe, Axe, Axel! Wake up Axel! The plane leaves in four hours! We're going to be late!" Demyx screamed across the apartment and not even a second later barged through the door grabbing Axel before throwing him over his shoulder.

The now no longer sleeping redhead screamed, punching his friend madly until Dem dropped him in the living room and shoved a pair of jeans and a plain black shirt into his hands.

"I'm taking this bag down to the car, if your not dressed by the time I get back then your going to the airport in you pjs!" The angered blonde stated before storming out of the apartment and down to the parking lot. Axe only let out a small sigh before slipping on the outfit and tossing the pjs back in his room.

He figured Dem would be like this today. The big day. The day Axe would be going with Demyx to AWA, aka Anime Weekend Atlanta. Of course they lived all the way in Virginia Beach Virginia so that meant that they had to take a plane, and that would have been fine. But Demy had to get a frickin` that leaves at eight o clock in the morning!

Plus since the airport is big they had to get there early, so Dem was making them get up at FOUR, the bastard!

Axe didn't even wanna go but about a month before, the musician started begging the redheaded room mate to go but got answered with a big fat no for an answer. And it stayed that way until the pyro decided to play a game. Guess who lost and what the stake was?

Axel just smiled slightly as the blonde had now come back and saw that Axe was dressed.

"Let's Go." With that simple sentence Dem had grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the apartment and none of them were deemed to return til Monday. Well then one hour and a half later the two friends were sitting at the gate about to board.

Thankfully it wasn't one of those small planes, it was a fairly big one. Dem said that this one wasn't just going to Atlanta but it was going to Orlando right after. So the boarding proceeded, Dem skipped into the plane, followed by the redhead before the said blonde waved to him and winked.

They had gotten different seats, Dem more in the front while Axe was in the back a ways. The redhead was happy about that just fine cause when he spotted his row it was empty. That window seat was his!

Roxas sighed as he was pushed into the plane by his older brother, by a frickin second. He and his bro had just drove all the way across Virginia to get to this airport and he was exhausted. But AWA was well worth it. Two months ago he had turned eighteen, Rox was full legal now which meant he was able to walk proudly into AWA without an escort.

This was awesome!

He walked away from the row his brother had plopped down into, he had purposely got them different seats. Let some other poor soul deal with a pixie-stick high Otaku fan Sora. But as he neared his row a frown broke out onto his face.

Some redhead bastard was in HIS window seat!

"Hey you! Up now!" Axel suddenly heard and he eased down his magazine, a loud POP coming from his mouth as he had popped his pink bubble gum. He glanced at the source of the voice only to instantly be fascinated. There was a gorgeous blonde male before him though he looked too good to be real, or too feminine to be precise.

"Hmm…" Was all Axe hummed as he then eyed the candy being up and down. Roxas growled and plopped down in the seat next to the unfamiliar redhead, unwillingly.

"Hey, first come first serve, midget." Axel said cooly though he leaned over his elbow now touching Roxas's elbow. Rox growled and removed his arm from the arm rest, he would have up and walked off but they were already on the runway about to take off. He instantly buckled his seat though smacked away the redhead's hand, who smiled innocently.

"What's wrong blondie? I thought you needed help with your seat belt." With that Axel leaned over again and placed his hand right on the seat belt which was right over Rox's below region that usually wasn't touched, so Rox up and smacked the red headed bastard.

"Keep your hands off of me!" He tried to keep his voice down and took in a deep breath, trying desperately to keep calm. It was only a flight, after this he would never see this man again, period. That thought was short lived as now the tattooed faced man had placed his hand on Roxas's shoulder, the fingers linger across the flesh to the neck.

"Oh, so smooth." Axe smirked but was unaffected as Roxas reached and took ahold of his hand bringing it to his lap.

"Don't you know the meaning of 'stay off'!" Rox growled again but suddenly gasped as the redhead had changed their hand positions so that now Rox's hand was own Axe's own body part that should not be mentioned.

"Do you mean 'off' as in jerk off, cause that I know 100%, short cake." Axe smirked as Roxas flushed crimson and forced his hand away out of Axe's grip. He then scooted to the far end of his seat making sure no part of him was touching this man beside him. The sick pervert didn't deserve of the pleasure, though Axel wasn't stopping. He leaned over again with his famous grin still painted upon his face.

"Aww, what's wrong blondie, I don't bite, hard." He smirked fully as Rox tried to smack him again but the redhead only grabbed his wrist, using that to pull Roxas back towards him and latch their lips together. Roxas literally screamed into Ax's mouth, closing his eyes, though he suddenly heard the ding for the 'seatbelt' sign turning off. The moment he did he had unlatched himself from Axel, smacked him and jumped from his seat like he was a firecracker that was just lit.

He walked slowly down the row, glaring at anyone that got in his way. Laughter suddenly filled his ears and he slammed his hand down on his brother's shoulder.

"Up, now." He said slowly, and darkly, making Sora pale and instantly get up. After living with his blonde twin for his life, he knew when his sibling was anger, and when he was livid for bloodshed.

"Um, I'll see ya there Demyx!" Sora said as he did a 90 degree turn and instantly went looking for his brother's unoccupied seat. Roxas grumpled and mumbled as he buckled his seat belt and crossed his arms, throwing an little tantrum within the small airplane seat. Demyx looked down at him before smiling.

"Let me guess, a tall redhead with black tattoos on his face, right?" Dem only got a small nod and a very blushing boy as a response, though he only nodded as well before leaning back in his seat, shaking his head in secret. That was a new record for Axel, that was for sure.

TBC...

* * *

><p>I'm soo sorry I haven't had this story on here! I could have sworn I did, I'm so sorry but I hope you enjoy it and please review if you do!<p>

See ya all around the web! 3


	2. Chapter 2

Thankfully the flight was okay after that 'redhead' incident. Roxas had calmed down and started talking to the guy he had sat down next to us, Demyx. Apparently he was heading to AWA too and so they started talking about that, so the time soared and without a warning it was over. Rox sighed as he got his brothers bag, knowing Sora would get his, then smiled as he allowed Dem to get up.

"See ya at the con, right?" He asked and Dem only smiled then reached to get his bag. Rox then turned and began to walk through the crowded aisle. Once out of the plane and into the airport the blonde instantly started looking for Sora.

"Roxas! Rox, over here." The older brother called out, waving his hands like a little kid. Rox noticed him and grinned, throwing the bag over his shoulder and making his way over, but that grin disappeared as soon as he realized that a tall redhead was right beside his brother.

"Hey Rox, this is Axel, he's the one I sat next to when you kicked me out of my seat." Sora introduced though once he noticed Rox's wanting-to-kill-look he knew he didn't need to.

"Ah, I'm guessing this is why you kicked me out."

"And we have a winner." Rox deadpanned as he dropped the bag, ignoring Axe's smug dog smirk.

"Oh gawd! Sora! I knew it! I knew that you and Rox were together." Demyx cheered loudly as he came running to them stopping once he got to Axel's side.

"So we're all going to the same place, this is so exciting. Where are you guys staying?"

"The Sheraton, we're going to get a rental car and-"

"The Sheraton! We're staying there too! This is so cool!"

"This will be awesome!" Sora added as he and Dem started squealing, holding hands, and of course ignoring all the people who were looking at them.

"Oh gawd." Rox groaned as he ran his hand through his hair, suddenly noticing that the redhead had moved right by his side.

"Soo blondie, you said you're getting a rental car, by which company cause I'm getting one too. I can walk you to the booth." Axe asked nicely, his smirk now gone and only a sincere smile instead.

"No thank you, Sora, we're going. Come on, or I'm driving away without you." Rox yelled as he picked up his brother's bag and then began to walk away. Sora 'awwed' loudly then hugged Dem before running after his bro.

"See ya there, Dem!"

"You too!" Dem waved before smiling as he noticed his best friend watching the twins run off.

"You know, you could have asked Rox if we would have gone with them in their car."

"Nah, besides you know just as much as I do that we have way too much stuff." Axe chuckled as he jingled a set of keys in front of Dem's face.

"Yeah, yeah. I know about your boxes and boxes of supplies. You made me mail them here remember!" Dem defended as he crossed his arms across his chest and pouted.

"Oh, stop pouting, come on, we got to get the car and head over to your uncle's to get the stuff then head to the hotel." Axe sighed as he picked up the bag he had then walked away from the plane door.

"Plus head over to the main hotel and get into the early dealers room, I so can't wait to see the deals they have." Dem added as he did the same and followed.

"Of course, this is defiantly going to be an interesting con." Axel commented with his smirk returning in full blast.

TBC...

* * *

><p>(Sorry it's a day late but FanFic was being mean yesterday) I know it's not Valentine's yet but I really want to try and get three chapters in before that day.<br>Today  
>Tomorrow<br>Then Valentine's!

Three chapters for this story cause I have a really cool twist for Roxas that I want to share with you during the 14th.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review if you like it!

See ya all around the web! 3 


	3. Chapter 3

Once locking the car, the boys smiled at each other as they walked toward the entrance lobby. Roxas gripped the garage pass in his hand but Sora took notice of the action and sighed heavily.

"Eight dollars a day! That's just stupid! It's not as if they already get bucket loads of money for rooms but then swipe more out of our pockets to hold a car in one location, it's robbery!"

"It's alright. Mom and Dad said they would cover the expenses of the car, including this fee. We'll just call them later and inform them about it." Rox commented further while taking a quick look around the entrance lobby before heading over to the welcome desk, which an attendant instantly came to their aid.

"Hello! Welcome to Sheraton Suits, how can I help you?"

Sora sighed as he just let Roxas take care of the room business stuff with the overly caffeinated assistant so he walked away deciding to go look around. He walked through a small sitting area before coming into what appeared to be the dining area. His jaw dropped to the floor when his vision caught two things. One was a big sign saying that they would have to pay extra, around 30 bucks extra, to have access to the breakfast bar and two happened to be Axel and Demyx looking at the exact same sign.

"Axel! Dem! HI!" The brunette squealed and was all Dem was able to hear before he was glomped from behind, nearly falling over by the force of the smaller person.

"Sora? Sora! I was wondering when you were going to get here!" Dem squealed as well then twisted around in the blue eyed teen's arms so that he too could hug his friend.

"We just got here. What about you guys?"

"Well we-"

"Hang on, where's Roxas?" Axe asked before shooting Dem an apologetic smile for interrupting, but he truly didn't want to just stand here while these two sugar high teens talk.

"Oh right! He's over at the desk getting our rooms."

"Thanks." The redhead smirked as he followed the direction Sora had pointed happy once around the corner and the smaller blonde, who was still at the check in desk, came to his sights.

"Alright, sir, here is your room key, you have three as requested and you are all paid. Would you like a bellman to help you with your bags?"

"That will be fine, let me just get my brother to help as well. Sora? I need-" Rox's tongue caught in his own throat for he had turned around expecting Sora but instead had two green eyes gazing right back into his.

"Hiya, short-cake." Axel grinned, showing off all his pearly whites as well as his eyes sparkling with the help of the reflected light. There just had to be laws somewhere that made it illegal to be that perfect and pretty, but Roxas would have to find those later. He growled and backed up, getting the tall redhead out of his personal space.

"Hey yourself, carrot top!" The blond spat before he began looking for his brother again.

"'Carrot top.' I haven't been called that one in a while." Axe chuckled as he leaned up to his normal height.

"Sora! Come over here, you have to help me with the car!" Rox called, now making sure to ignore Axe with all his will power and might.

"Coming." Sora replied and walked through the crowd, stepping to stand beside the green eyed teen.

"You got the room keys?"

"Yes, now tell the lady we need a bellman for help while I get the car." With that Rox went outside toward the garage so that he could pull the car to the front. Sora turned to the welcome desk about to ask for the assistance they needed but a hand landed on his shoulder, stopping him.

"I'll help."

TBC….

* * *

><p>Heheh<p>

Yay! I did it!

Now the next update is tomorrow so I hope you all are looking forward to that, I swear it will be longer!

I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review to tell me what you think!

See ya around the web! 3 


	4. Chapter 4

Rox pulled the car in front and got out after pushing the button for the trunk to pop open. He reached into the trunk getting the first, heaviest bag and tried to pull and of course it didn't budge. Roxas wasn't exactly born with brute strength, he had muscles sure but only small ones from doing house work and such.

"Here, I'll get that." The blonde froze as a bigger hand wrapped around his hand before pulling up and lifting the bag out of the car as if it was a feather, then placed it on the dolly. Why was he so strong? You couldn't even tell the muscles on him. And he was skinny as a stick, how could he have more muscles than Rox and be so skinny.

"Uh…thanks." Rox mumbled, looking away from the redhead, who was smiling the devilish smile again.

"Roxy! Axe said he was going to help! So is Dem, let's get this done, I wanna go to the room!" Sora said happily as he came up to the two and began to get stuff out, starting with heavy then small. Dem did some as well and Axe starting up again as well did Rox, once he snapped back to reality. The cart was overflowing with bags and clothes in no time so Rox parked the car back into the garage then helped the others heave the suddenly ten times heavier dolly back into the lobby towards the elevators.

Thank goodness the dolly had wheels or they would have never been able to move, not even with all of them combined. They then waited to get a empty elevator and the smaller blonde pressed the button for the 5th floor.

"OH, you're on the 5th floor too? So are we! We're floor buddies!" Dem commented with a laugh.

"Sweet!" Sora added with a fist pump to the taller blonde. Roxas just rolled his eyes and didn't bother looking at Axe, he could tell he was smirking again.

The elevator dinged and they pulled the two ton contraption into the hall heading to the left. Rox walked ahead, stopping at 513, then slide the key card so that he could the door open.

"We're even neighbors! That's us over there at 516!" Dem pointed to the room literally right across the hall and Rox could have sworn Sora's face was going to break by his own smile. The dolly was brought inside and Sora squealed as soon as he saw the room.

"This is awesome, it looks way better than the pictures, bigger too!" The brunette said as he let go of the dolly then went exploring of the bed and bath. The dolly was parked and Rox was about to say thanks again to the two older teens but said two began to unpack for them, so he jumped right in and started helping. He didn't want them to think he was taking advantage of them, especially Axel, cause then the redhead might be wanting payment, and not in cash.

Rox shudder at the thought but then shook himself free of the mind frame and just focused on getting the task done at hand. The said task only took a few minutes and the bags were out of the way, where they could just get everything out later that night.

"Phew, well now that that's done, wanna get a bite to eat?" Axe asked after wiping a hand across his brow.

"Yeah, food sounds really good right now." Sora said after reappearing from the bathroom.

"Well, Axe, we need to get our badges first and I really want to head to the early dealers room before they're all sold out." Dem added with a desperate tone.

"'Early dealers room?'"

"Yeah, it's when they have all the awesome stuff, all stuff they can't have in the actual dealers room, plus it's really cheap, like nothing more than 15 bucks, it's so cool!" Demyx explained with a smile.

"That does sound cool, Roxas let's go, I bet there's plenty we can find." Sora commented as he looked to his brother.

"Alright, fine, we'll eat later, I guess."

"Well, how about this? We explore the deals room, I get our badges, then we all meet back here and we'll head out to eat, sound good?" Axe suggested only to get hugged by Demyx.

"Axe, you're always the great planner!"

"Yes, yes what would you do without me?"

"Let's go!" Sora cheered as the then took Demyx's hand and ran out back into the hall. Roxas rolled his eyes, groaning under his breath before sighing.

"Come on, before they hurt themselves."

"Yeah, Dem is a klutz by himself, I can only imagine what those two together could do." Axe said with a laugh as he grabbed the dolly and allowed Rox to close the door.

"Tell me about it! Sora is just an accident waiting to happen, I sometimes forget that he is older than me." Rox exclaimed with his hands up in the air, getting a laugh out of the redhead. Roxas nearly blushed at the sound, it was so deep but hearty at the same time, like it was cunning but in a kind way. It matched the redhead perfectly. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all, and since Sora and Dem were practically glued at the hip now, spending time with Axe might not be so bad. This would most defiantly be the con of the year.

TBC…

* * *

><p>HI everyone!<p>

I'm soooooooooooooooooooo sorry that I didn't get this up last night, but school piled on one thing on top of the other and so there was just no way I was getting it done last night!  
>But it is here now, and I hope you enjoy it. It's not exactly as long as I would have liked it nor as good but I believe I'm losing my touch, so again I'm sorry but I do hope you like it.<br>Please leave a comment if you do.  
>See y'all around the web. 3 <p>


End file.
